A cone crusher may be utilized for efficient crushing of material, such as stone, ore etc., into smaller sizes. SE 1050954 A1 describes an exemplary cone crusher. In such a cone crusher, material is crushed between an outer crushing shell, which is mounted in a frame, and an inner crushing shell, which is mounted on a crushing head, by gyrating the crushing head such that it rolls on the outer crushing shell via the material to be crushed.
The crusher of SE 1050954 is provided with a gear ring for adjusting the crushing gap between the inner and outer crushing shells. The gear ring is exposed to wear, and may occasionally need replacing.